casperfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oculous the Space Hunter
Casper, the Ghostly Trios and the Angels Officers battle a powerful hunter, who is intent on capturing Minni for Ali-Been. Minni, Casper and Stretch watches on as her friend and his brothers are slowly captured. To save the day they must need Spooky and Poil‘s helps to stop that space hunter. Plot Oculous came to capture space magical and supernatural beings as he meets Ali-Been who told him that he has plan for him so he told him to hunt for the ghosts and the space patrol officers as Oculous the Space Hunter and he has a partner who can help him and his name is Wacky Bonko and he can spies Casper, the Ghostly Trios and the Angels Officers. Meanwhile Casper, the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) and the Angels Officers (Minni and Maxi) have to find some criminal somewhere when they are looking for one they meet Oculous and he plans to intent to capture Minni but Maxi asked him why he is capture some four ghosts and two Space Patrol Officers. Oculous told her that he is the hunter and they are the target so he started the hunt. Casper, the Ghostly Trios and the Angels Officers can’t find the space hunter as strike on Minni‘s leg and get hit so Casper, Maxi and the Ghostly Trios have to hide so Oculous can’t find them. After that the space hunter leaves, Casper told everyone that the way is clear, so he and the gang help Minni to take her somewhere but Oculous strikes on Stinkie and made him disappear so he has been captured. Casper, Stretch, Fatso and the Angels Officers have to find another place to hide so Oculous can’t find them. When they get to another place to hide, Oculous spot them and he made Maxi disappear and she has been captured just like Stinkie so Casper, Stretch, Fatso and Minni have to find another place to hide again. Minni think she is getting tired so she and Casper have to think about the weakness of Oculous. But suddenly he spot them so he strikes Fatso and made him disappear and being captured like Stinkie and Maxi. Stretch is not very happy because his two brothers had been capture by the Space Hunter so he told Casper and Minni that they are going back to the headquarters because that’s the only place to hide. Back at the headquarters, Stretch carry Minni to the couch while Casper has to call on Oculous and demand him to let his two uncles and his friend go. But Oculous didn't want to so when he try to capture Casper next, Spooky grabbed him out of the way. Spooky told Casper that he knows Oculous’s weakness and it’s “The Colorful Liquid” and that’s given Casper an idea so he told Spooky to go get Poil to help find the Colorful Liquid and Casper than fly back to the headquarters and told Stretch and Minni that weakness of Oculous is the Colorful Liquid so Spooky and Poil has to find it while Casper, Stretch and Minni set off to fight Oculous. Later Casper, Stretch and Minni found Oculous and tell him that his battle is with them so they must prevent a war and as they all are fighting, Spooky and Poil came back with the Colorful Liquid and then it was a solution that they throw the colorful liquid at Oculous and then he melted Category:Season 1 Category:The New Casper and the Angels episodes